A spindle drive having an integrated drive motor is known from DE 20 2010 004 265 U1, for example. A spindle drive of this kind can be used to adjust photovoltaic modules or parabolic antennae, for example. The spindle drive has a casing tube, which surrounds a spindle. A tubular connecting rod and a protective sleeve are connected to a spindle of the known spindle drive, wherein the protective sleeve can be moved axially on the casing tube. This is intended to provide good protection, even under extreme climatic conditions.
Another linear actuator with a motor drive is known from US 2011/0061481 A1, for example. Within this actuator there is an axial bearing, which is designed as a rolling bearing.